


Never Gonna Go

by Bam4Me



Series: Daddy and his Pup [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Draco, Harry is normally a pup but getting hurt made him little, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Owner!Draco, Puppy Play, dom!draco, little!Harry, non-sexual puppy play, pup!Harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his life with Daddy. He just doesn't want that to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Go

**Author's Note:**

> Um............................. yep.

Draco frowned when he heard another sniffling from the living room, sighing down at the cutting board with a sad look in his eyes.

 

He felt a little like he wasn’t in control like he should be right now.

 

See, his baby, his sweet tiny puppy, his perfect like gremlin, was _hurt_.

 

He looked past the archway into the living room and frowned. He could see Harry under a lump of blankets on the floor, head sticking out of them so he could lay against the pillow Draco had given him. He was stacking a few soft baby blocks together, and knocked them down, something that normally made him giggle like mad when in little space. Hell, it made him giggle as a pup too, but he wasn’t a pup today, he was Draco’s little boy.

 

And he was _miserable_.

 

See, Harry couldn’t use bone mending potions anymore. He’d never broken a bone back at Hogwarts, and the one time he had, that blathering idiot had vanished the bone entirely, they’d never gotten a chance to see how he’d react to bone mending potions.

 

See, wizards could be allergic to things too, but for them, it’s more like their magical core rejecting it entirely.

 

See, they could _use_ the bone mending potion, but it literally does nothing to the user.

 

Harry is in that amazing, five percentile. So, when they had heard the deafening sound of the bone _snapping_ in his leg after a particularly bad fall, they knew they were screwed.

 

Of course, I know what you’re thinking, why not just vanish the bone again and regrow it?

 

Well, they fucking thought of that, you dolt, and they even did it.

 

See, not so stupid after all, are we? So that brings us to wonder; why the sniffles and tears? Why is Draco’s baby so upset?

 

Because he’s a spoiled baby who isn’t sure how to deal with his own emotions while in little space, and Draco is a daddy who doesn’t know how not to let that effect him, and feels like he’s doing something wrong because he cannot get his tiny baby to smile at him.

 

It probably didn’t help much that Harry wasn’t in his _preferred_ headspace right now. He’s a puppy. That’s what he wants to be the majority of the time, but right now, it was _too hard_ to be a puppy, when he couldn’t crawl around and play with his toys. It was too hard to keep himself in that mindset, when his leg was too fragile and locked up in a muggle metal splint, and it was bulky and stupid, and he wanted it off, and no matter how much Daddy told him that the splint would be off in two days when he was all better, he wasn’t completely sure, and maybe this was forever and he’d never be able to be a puppy again, and everything was bad.

 

He looked up with tearful, red eyes, when he heard Draco coming into the room and setting the table. It was lunch time, and Harry had to sit at the table with him, and not use his bowl, and he had to use a sippy cup and eat with his hands like a human. Ew.

 

Daddy came into the living room and crouched down next to him.

 

Their house wasn’t too big. There was an office, next to the stairs, but Harry and Daddy’s wasn’t very far into the second floor, because Daddy didn’t want him stumbling around when it was bedtime and he needed his sleepies.

 

But, the kitchen and living room were the biggest parts of the down stairs. Draco worked out of his office sometimes, and that was only across the hall from the living room, but the living room was the biggest in the house. It was wide open, with one wall mostly window, and so it was sunny and bright. There was a dining room table right next to the kitchen archway, but they usually ate in the kitchen, because puppies are messy and Draco doesn’t want anything in the carpets.

 

But… sometimes they used the living room’s table. It was far enough away from everything that nothing ever got messed up, and little Harry liked making arts and crafts at it when he wasn’t a puppy.

 

But, this means that he’s not a puppy right now. And he’s not, and he’s upset, and now Daddy’s looking worried because he’s starting to cry and little, and Harry just wants to be Daddy’s little good puppy and to get snuggled and pet and eat in the kitchen like normal and not have his leg feeling all funny-

 

Harry let out a hitched breath, and jerked just a little bit when Draco tugged on both of his arms, moving him out of his blanket prison so he could pull him into his arms. Harry was letting out unhappy, upset sobs into Draco’s neck, not even able to properly wrap his legs around Daddy because of the stupid brace, and his tummy hurt a little, but Daddy was swaying in place with him, and that _did_ make him feel just a little bit better, and make him want to be happy again, but he was still crying and unhappy.

 

“I know, baby boy. Daddy’s little boy is upset, and he just needs a cuddle. Don’t worry, sweetie, Daddy has you. Daddy’s not going to let anything get you.”

 

Harry felt a blanket up against his back, and vaguely realized that his daddy was swaddling him a little. That _also_ made him feel a little better, but he still wasn’t happy. Not till Draco gingerly sat down on the couch, carefully moving Harry so he was facing sideways on Draco’s lap.

 

“I know, I know, my baby boy feels icky doesn’t he?”

 

Harry nodded, “Uh-huh, Daddy! Harry is broken.”

 

Draco blinked at him, looking surprised, “B-broken? Baby boy, you think you’re broken?”

 

Harry nodded, moving in to snuggle against Draco’s chest. Harry always felt better when Daddy snuggled him. “I’m broken. Can’t ever be a pup again. I don’t think I can be a little forever, and if I’m not, Daddy will leave me because he loves puppies.”

 

Draco blinked in shock, “Harry James Potter! You look at Daddy right now!” Draco waited till bloodshot green eyes were on his, “Daddy will _never_ leave you. No matter what, you’re his baby, and Daddy would never leave you, never ever. Okay?”

 

Harry nodded, still looking upset. “But-but, even if Harry is broken, Daddy?”

 

Draco nodded, “Even if you’re broken. Daddy won’t ever leave you. But even so, you’re not broken.”

 

Harry frowned, “But but but, Daddy, Harry can’t crawl or walk no more. He’s broken.”

 

Draco shook his head, “No, you’re not broken. You’ll be fine in a few days, and right back to crawling around and making messes all over the place. You’re _not_ broken.”

 

Harry was silent for a few more minutes, before looking up hopefully. “Not broken?”

 

Draco shook his head, “Not broken.”

 

“Daddy’s not leaving?”

 

“Never.”

 

Harry nodded, looking better than he’d been all day. “Oh. Okay, Daddy. I’m glad.”

 

Draco smiled, holding him closer. “That’s good. Daddy’s glad too.”


End file.
